Pre-assembled furniture tends to be clunky and difficult to transport, while disassembled component furniture often requires tools to assemble and rarely allows a user to customize and re-customize furniture configurations into different types of furniture such as: beds, tables, seating, shelving, and even simple structural shelters. In the wake of an environmental or economic disaster, it becomes necessary to provide large populations with basic customizable furniture that may be easily assembled. Therefore, there is a need for a modular, transportable and customizable furniture system that is easy to configure and reconfigure.